


It Began With A Meeting

by TheRealRuney



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aliea Academy - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, How It All Began Yo, NaguTouko, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: Burn is forced to attend a meeting he doesn’t want to be at, but he discovers the existence of an interesting person.





	It Began With A Meeting

“Endou Mamoru. Position, Goalkeeper. He doesn’t look like much, but be especially wary of him. He’s the source of Raimon’s strength. He’s possibly the most dangerous member of the humans’ team.”

“As was mentioned in the last two meetings...” Burn grumbled under his breath.

A sharp pain in his side told him someone had jabbed him with their elbow. He turned to glare at the attacker, who was unfazed.

“Pay attention, Burn. You know we have to attend these briefings whenever anything changes,” Gazel lectured him.

Burn rolled his eyes. “I just don’t see why we have to do this every time those idiots get a new member...”

“I hear their new members are interesting, though,” he heard Gran say from his other side.

Burn sighed. “Whatever. All we have to do is crush them.”

He moved his head off of the table begrudgingly and watched the picture on the screen change from Kidou’s face to one he’d never seen before. It was a kid with spiky blue hair and yellow eyes.

“Kogure Yuuya. Position, Defender. He’s a new member. He was able to stop a hissatsu from Epsilon, but as he is the newest member, his skills are unknown.”

“If his skills are so unknown, why didn’t they wait to hold this stupid meeting until AFTER they’d figured him out?” Burn grumbled.

This time it was Gran who nudged him. “Pay attention. The next member is important.”

“How do you know? Have you already seen this, huh?”

“Just shush.”

Eager to hurry up and get to the end, Burn sat back in his chair and tried his best to focus. Not that he wanted to. He could be doing so many other things right now. Who on earth was so important that they deserved to eat up his precious time?

It took him a few seconds to register the face that came on the screen next. It was a girl; the first girl on Raimon’s team that he’d seen. The pink hair that wasn’t contained under her cap poofed out at her shoulders, and her silver eyes were big and round. In the picture they’d obtained, she was smiling, and her white teeth contrasted her tan skin. He found his eyes glued to her.

“Zaizen Touko. Position, Midfielder. Exercise extreme caution around this individual, as she is the Prime Minister’s daughter. If any harm were to come to her, the president might not uphold the end of his deal. She herself is also skilled in soccer...”

Burn had tuned out the descriptions of everyone else, but he focused intently on hers. She was the Prime Minister’s daughter? She sure didn’t LOOK the part; not at all. She looked like some tomboy that you might find anywhere.

“Zaizen Touko, huh...?” he mumbled.

He heard Gran chuckle next to him. “Oho, are you interested, Burn? That’s rare.”

He whipped around to glare at him. “Shut up; I am not!”

“Then how come you were staring for so long? I thought you didn’t care at all about what the new members were like.” Gran asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Burn started to feel his face heating up, and thanked his lucky stars that the lights in the room were off. “She’s the Prime Minister’s daughter, idiot. Even I think that’s notable.”

“Yes, I’m SURE that’s what you were thinking.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to win, Burn stood up quickly enough that his chair almost fell over behind him and stomped out of the room. Stupid Gran. He was such a jerk. How DARE he talk to him like that?! HE was the one who was so interested in those stupid humans more than anyone else, anyway. Him and his stupid fascination with that Endou kid. Burn just knew that was where he was going whenever he snuck out. And now he was trying to make it sound like HE, Burn, the captain of Prominence, was interested in one of those idiots?! It made his blood boil.

Although...

...She actually was kinda pretty.


End file.
